Stuck In Cold Water
by Epicnessx3
Summary: What happen when Jessie began to claim Iris as hers, she can't escape Jessie ture nature. She begins to realize she might fall in love with Jessie. What will Ash and Cilan think of this?. ( yea. . . )
1. The strange encounter

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

Iris was awakened by a noise coming out side of her tent as she sat up to look over her shoulder to see Axew fast asleep. She went towards Axew and gentle pet him on his head to only stop as she heard the rustling sound from outside became stronger.

She went outside of her tent to investigate while still in her pajamas. The frigid night breeze hit her making her tense up a bit. She looked to see that Ash and Cilan were still asleep too, she then headed into the into the forest to where the sound was coming from.

As she went further into the forest and farther away from her camp, she reached a lake where the moon's light reflected off the water. She gazed at waters beauty as she noticed a figure sitting at the edge of the lake.

Iris happily walked towards the figure to stop in her tracks ten feet away from the figure to realized it was a member of the Team Rocket.

Her clothing was different, she wore a grey baggy, knee length sweat pants and a half shirt that hugged her well, still showing her lightly toned belly with the Team Rocket logo on it and converse that covered her feet.

Her well defined hourglass figure and well developed chest stood out and her long flowing hair was up in a bun with a strain of hair falling on the front side of her face.

"It's you!". Iris said as her expression changed from happy to anger.

"Yes, it's me." She said in a smooth tone, almost unrecognizable to Iris. "The one in only Jessie!." Jessie said in a sarcastic tone as she stared directly at Iris while still sitting on the ground.

Iris clenched her fist. "What are you doing here!?". Iris question while her voice raised a bit. "Are you trying to steal our pok-." She was cut off.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for that?". Jessie said in a cold tone.

"You're a villain, you would probably steal our pokemon as we sleep!." Iris said in anger.

Jessie smirked as she licked her lips. "You're right I am a villain and I could do a lot more while you sleep." She said as she looked towards the lake.

"What do you mean?". Iris said confused.

Jessie chuckled in dark tone as she got up to see the girl jump a little. She slowly walked towards the mocha colored girl as her expression changed that scared Iris.

"What are you doing?". Iris questioned, taking a few steps back before stopping to stand her ground.

Jessie continued to walk towards the girl before reaching her, towering over the girl as she lightly extend her hand out to softly touch the girl's cheek.

Iris instinctively back up at the contact, looking at the older girl with confusion. "What ar-". She was caught off to have Jessie pull her in and smashed her lips on hers forcing her tongue into Iris's mouth, kissing her deeply.

Blood rushed to Iris's face as her eyes widened by the sudden action. Hands sneaking their way around the smaller girls waist pulling her in closer. Iris then weakly struggled to free herself.

As soon as it began it ended with jessie releasing the girl, leaving her breathless and weak.

Taking a few steps back. "You're not that bad tasting, guess I was wrong." Jessie said in a seductive tone before licking the remain of saliva off her lips as she turned around and headed deep into the forest where she disappeared into the night.

Iris lightly touched her lips as she clenched her hands into a fist, still blushing. She became angry as she got up and walked back to her camp.

After what seemed like hours she finally reached the camp and not to her surprise still found everyone asleep. She crawled inside her tent and went under her covers were she laid, looking up on her tent ceiling.

Replaying the images over and over again, blushing a deep shade of red, wondering what just happen to her and why she fell weak to stop it, unable to bear her thoughts, she forced herself to sleep. An hours or so, she was finally fell asleep.

…

"Iris, Iris, Iris!."An enthusiastic Ash called from outside of her tent, waking both Axew and Iris up. "Cilan made breakfast and we're waiting on you, c'mon!" He said impatiently.

Iris shot up from her covers and went to the tent and poked her head outside with an angry expression. "I'll get there when i'm ready!". She yelled at him, before going back inside.

Leaving Ash stunned at the outburst. ". . . Jeez, what's gotten into her?". He questioned looking over at Cilan which he answered with a shrug.

As Iris began to put on her clothing, Axew as usual climbed inside her hair and greeted her with a cheerful spirit. She gave him a small smile before finally going outside to meet the others.

"Good morning". Cilan said with a soft smile to Iris, guiding her to a seat.

"Guff moanen". Ash said with a mouth full of Cilan's eggs and bacon with fluffy pancakes with sweet fruit.

"Good morning everyone". She said with a smile.

She began to eat her breakfast and Axew hopped out of her hair and ate pokemon food that Cilan had set aside for the pokemon to enjoy their breakfast. Images of what happen last night played over and over in her mind.

Turning her face a deeper shade of red and an angry look on her face. "Are you alright?". Cilan reached over to touch her arm but Iris flinched a little.

"Umm, yea . . . I'm okay Clian." Iris said as she gave him a small smile than returning to finish up her breakfast. "Okay." Cilan said a bit concerned.

Ash sighed as he was done with breakfast and after him, they were done with breakfast and ready to pack things up and head on moving.

"Hey, Iris do you mind if you get some water off the lake, we happen to run out of water." Clian asked. "There should be a lake close by."He added.

She hesitantly accept his favor as she went into the forest alone, reaching the lake where no one was on sight. She gave a sigh of relief, to see no one was here with her. She began to collect the water from lake.

Done with collecting the water, she turned around to see a body a foot away from her. She looked up to see Jessie smirking down at her, causing a frown to show on the smaller girls face.

"What . . your not happy to see me?". Jessie said in a fake innocent tone.

Dropping the container where she had collected the water. "Happy to see you . . . After what you fucking did to me last night!?". She yelled at Jessie, blushing and frowning at the same.

"I don't really recall what happened last night". She said grinning evilly at Iris. "Maybe you should refresh my memory". She added as she suddenly grabbed Iris waist pulling her towards her body.

Iris blushed as she try to push herself off her but couldn't escape her grip. "Let go of me!". She yelled, hoping her friends would hear her.

Jessie looked at the struggling girl in her arms with delight. "Did it went like this?". She questioned as she quickly press her lips on to Iris.

Iris blushed a deeper shade of red as she continue her relentless struggle against the taller woman. Jessie smiled under the kiss as she slip one of her hands under the smaller girls tights, cupping her ass. Earning a soft moan from the mocha colored girl who desperately try to escape from Jessie.

The lip contact broke as both of them needed air, giving a chance for Iris to speak. "Let . . . me go". She said in a low tone , shaking a bit and her face was as red as a cherry.

"No". She simply said as she kissed the girls neck and lightly began to suck on it.

Iris gasped at the pleasure her neck was getting, making her body into a noddle. Jessie than squeezed Iris's ass wanting to hear as much as she could get out of the girl. The smaller girl moaned again but it was louder than before.

Jessie couldn't get enough of this girl, she wanted all of her to self. She removed her hands from Iris's ass as she slipped her hands up the girls shirt, sending chills up the smaller girl's back. She continued her assault, reaching the girls chest where she began to massage it, hearing a whimper coming from the smaller girl as she arched her back into Jessie touch.

"Iris!". Ash yelled as he suddenly came out the bushes with Cilan, Axew, and Pikachu. "What are you doing to her!". Ash screamed knowing very well what's happening to his friend. Iris blushed in embarrassment as she realized her friends saw her in this condition.

Cilan blushed a little as he took a stance to bring out his pokemon. Pikachu flashing his volts out of his cheek indicating that he ready to fight. Axew demanding for Iris back with his wines.

"Team Rocket, give her back or else." Ash demanded.

Jessie looked at Ash still holding on to the girl, unamused by his heroism. "Hey dumbass, my name is not Team Rocket, if you haven't realized it yet." She said loud enough for him to hear with a neutral look on her face.

Ash clenched his teeth before looking at Pikachu. "Pikachu -". He was cut off as Jessie reached into her pockets and threw three silver smooth balls the size of golf balls at them.

The ball broke on contact as it hit them, realising a greenish and clear smoke that paralyzed them all where they fell to ground, unable to move. Jessie turned her attentions to the girl who quickly free herself to only have her pulled back into Jessie arms.

"What did you do to my friends!". She screamed, looking at them with concern.

Jessie sighed as she looked down at the girl who was glaring at her. "Aww . . Does my little muffin want to go back to her friends." She said teasing her a bit.

"Fuck you". Iris hissed at her.

"Hmmm, as much I would love to do that, we'll have to hold off on that till next time". She said winking at Iris, earning a blush and glare from the girl.

She gave a small kiss on the girl's forehead before releasing her from her grip. Iris gave a few looks on the taller girl and went straight to her friends who began to move again and sit up. She turned back to see Jessie vanished from her original spot.

"Are you guys alright." She asked as Axew was the first to get up and run to her.

"What wrong with that lady?". Ash asked still kind of dazed as Cilan looked at her as well, wanting an answer.

"Lots of things". She said as she saw Jessie far off in the distance in the undergrowth giving her smirk before disappearing into the dense forest.

**A/N: Done with this chapter finally, what do you think?. Should I continue ( Please if possible no rude-ass comments).**


	2. Unexpected feelings

**Warning this may contain : Strong language, Bloody scenes, Death , Sexual content, etc**

**You have been warned - enjoy :) ( yuri girlxgirl)**

**These:Characters do NOT belong to me.**

"That fucking disgusting lady!." Ash shouted up at the heavens, still angry and confused by the woman's actions.

"Jezz, your such a kid." Iris said annoyed. "Get over it."

"What?. . . you're not mad at all for what she did to you!." He said. "In a matter fact, you're not mad at what she did to us too?." He questioned.

Iris signed knowing she couldn't quite explain what was happening to her and her reasons why she wasn't that mad at the woman.

"What done is done." She said hoping he'll let it go, but as always Ash was know to be stubborn.

"No way, i'm letting that slip." He said crossing his arms together like a little child. "Cilan are we ready to go?." He asked.

Cilan smiled as he folded the table to fit in his backpack. "Almost, just need a few more minutes and were off to new adventure." He said with enthusiasm.

"Good, cause I want to get far away from here." He replied as Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and nudged his owner face.

Iris rolled her eyes as she walked to her tent and began to pack her belonging but couldn't help to wonder why she wasn't disgusted by the redhead. Instead she kept replaying when her lips touched with the woman in her mind. She blushed and shook her head a couple of time to try to get the thoughts out of head but with no use. "No." She said softly to herself.

Axew looked up at his friend/master with concern, softly tapping at her leg for a response from her. She forced it in the back of her mind, she felt as if this would pass away and everything will go back to normal. She looked down at Axew with a warm smile to offer, to indicate everything will be alright.

Axew smiled and jumped into Iris hair and poked it's head out as it usually does. She was done and went outside to pull down her tent but something caught her eye, a red rose place beside her tent, and a small white card with a red kiss stain on, a few written things in the back. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she quickly picked the rose and the card and carefully place it in her bag. She had no time to read it so she thought that she'll read it later.

"Okay, just pretend it never happened." She thought to herself as she walked towards the others with a half smile on her face.

Ash and Cilan had their belonging packed already and were looking straight at Iris to see if she was done. "Took ya long enough." Ash said under his breath.

Iris caught this. "What was that Ash." She said raising her voice.

He giggled nervously. "Nothing." He said with a child like smile.

"Whatever." Iris replied as she started to walk ahead of them.

"Ash you may wanna take it easy on her, since that of the incident this morning with you know who." Cilan whispered into Ash ear. To have a single nod from the boy, he walked behind her, giving her some space. They walked for hours heading deeper into the forest.

While Iris had a hard time getting the redhead out of her head, her mind began to wonder deeper into new territory. She imagined herself being taken by her or if her friends hadn't came when it was just her and Jessie. How would it feel to be held by her, how would it feel to be touched by her, or even loved by he-

**"Wait . . . no . . . this is disgusting, it's wrong and I shouldn't be thinking about this. . right?."** She thought as she felt a throbbing sensation between her legs.** "Maybe it'- no, I can't keep thinking of her like this."** She thought to herself as her whole body began to tremble for the woman's attention.

She felt weak in her legs again to the point she had a hard time trying to keep her walking pace with the others. **"I don't want this!."** She screamed at mind. **"It was just a kiss, it didn't mean anything!."** She continued as her eyes began to water up. **"I don't want her . . but she - no I can't, she's evil and she captured my Axew and my friends pokemon before."** She thought. **"But why do I keep thinking of her-."** She was interrupted from her train of thought.

"Are you alright." Cilan asked, concern for Iris as he softly place his hand on her shoulder.

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Uhh. . . yea just really tired you know." She said with a fake yawn.

Clian chuckled. "Well it is getting late, let's set up camp." He said. "And I'll get started on dinner." He added.

"Finally, I felt like my stomach was going to eat itself !." Ash yelled out of the blue with a huge grin on his face.

"God, you're like 17, when are you going to grow up." Iris said to purposely annoy Ash, which she like to do, it was fun messing with him since he'd always make a big deal out of it.

"Yea, for a 16 year old, you sure do nag a lot." He replied back with a smirk, to only have Iris pout at him. Cilan founded a place to camp out for the night, he signal them to come over and they followed. They began to set their camps and bring out their pokemon as well so they can serve dinner to them once it was ready.

She went to check on Axew to only find him taking a nap in her hair, she giggled as she gently shook him to awake him up. He woke with a small yawn, and looked up at Iris with sleepy-ish eyes.

"Come on, Axew, wake up, you're going to miss out on dinner." She said softly at him and managed to wake him up.

After Clian made dinner, everyone including the pokemon ate, getting their fill, until dwelled them. "Everybody return." Ash said as he threw his pokeballs in the air and had his pokemon return in the spheres.

"You guys too." Cilan said, returning his pokemon.

"Good night you guys." Iris said with a smile as she did the same.

The green headed man began to clean up the mess and pack things up for morning, she said her good nights to the boys and went inside her tent with her bag. Axew ran inside the tent and slept at the edge of her sleeping mat. She laid down, pretending to go to sleep as she waited for Axew to fall into a deep sleep. When Iris felt as if she waited long enough she checked to see if he was really asleep, to her relief he was.

Iris grabbed her bag that was next to her, she rummaged through the back until she found the rose and the small white card. "What am I doing." She thought to herself but her curiosity overcomes her.

In the back it says - _A kiss from me, Jessie._ Iris couldn't control her body, her hands brought the small card to her lips, making contact with the kiss stain. She softly gasped, feeling a shock of pleasure go throughout her body. She licked her lips, slowly making her way down her tights and into her panites to feel her core slick with moisture. Her center began to burn for touch, wanted to be noticed by the woman to the point Iris couldn't ignore it anymore.

Iris took her hand out of her tights and slowly walked out of her tent and went into the forest, she found a small clear area. The mocha colored girl didn't see anything or anyone in her range, so she leaned backwards on a tall tree and slipped her hands back into her tights, she went inside her panties and began to rub her sensitive area. She moaned as her breaths became quickened, images of the redhead intensify her pleasure. Applying more pressure to her sex, she licked her lip as she slipped a finger into her heated core.

She moaned a bit louder as she pumped her finger in and out of her sex in a slow rhythm. "Fuck . . I can't . . . stop." She groaned, going faster in herself. She added another finger, nearly screaming at pleasure she felt, her sex drenched in fingers and her bottom clothing.

Going deeper, she bit her lips an attempt to muffle her screams as went even faster. Iris was close to her climax, thrusting her fingers in her hole to hit her sweet spot, sending her over the edge.

"J- Ahhhhh Jess . . .ie." She moaned out in her orgasium, breathing heavily, her leg collapsed which sent her onto the floor. The aftershock of her orgasium made her weak but at the same time blissful. She managed to sit up, still lean on the tree, trying to catch her breath. Know very well she called her enemy's name while she pleasured herself.

After a few minutes, her core began throb again and she couldn't help but think of the woman. She wanted more, she didn't know why, but she wants to feel her inside of her, she want to feel complete ecstasy from her enemy. She thrust her fingers back into her slit, pushing them in as far she as she plunged her fingers in a quick pace while using her other hand to rub her clit. After a few thrust, she came but this time screaming as she felt a jolt from her second wave of orgasium washed over her. This lasting more than minute.

Her chest rises and falled rapidly as in a way to catch her breath, she pulled her fingers out, feeling ashamed of both her body and herself yearning of the woman. "What am I g-going to with myself." She said shaken, still feeling the slight effects of her overwhelming pleasure.

"That was quite an enjoyable show." Jessie said with a smirk as she revealed herself to the wide eyed girl.

Iris was speechless, blushing as she closed her legs to hide herself, knowing that she had put herself in a bad situation.

Jessie walked closer and stopped two feet away from her. "Glad to know that you're thinking of me, muffin."

"Let me satisfy you." She purred.

**A/N: Oh gosh, She got caught doing the do to herself . Wow, wonder where this is going to lead to ;)**


End file.
